winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne
Daphne is the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Mariam, and Bloom's older sister. Personality Profile Daphne is Bloom's late sister, and the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Mariam of Domino. She is now a spirit living as a nymph bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce in Magix since she was killed 16 years before the beginning of the events of the show when the Ancestral Witches destroyed her kingdom. In the first Winx movie Daphne shows that she is resourceful as she solves Bloom's problem with finding the the Domino library by giving Bloom her mask. Daphne is kind and a loving sister to Bloom (she did give her own life for her sister). Often she acts as Bloom's guide whenever Bloom seems to have trouble with her powers or with finding their parents. Daphne's age remains a mystery, though it is known she was either a young adult or a teenager at the time of her death (due to examination of her pictures). Along with her age, Daphne's upbringing and her fairy form are mysterious. Daphne is not quite emotionless, though often she can be seen as serious. This is due to the fact that she is only seen during more dire situations. Although, in the Winx Club Movie 2, Daphne reveals her more playful side as she jokingly acts as a ghost scaring Bloom and in most of the appearances she made she was quite cheerful and was smiling. In Magical Adventure she tells Bloom that when she was alive she also had to eat raw fish and that it did not have such a bad taste. Series Pre-Series from the Ancestral Witches]] According to the Rai version of Winx Club, Daphne was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies who, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was also the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Mariam, and hence the Princess of Domino, as well as the previous keeper of the Dragon Fire, which was transferred to Bloom at her birth. However, the Ancestral Witches, hoping to claim the incomparable power of the Dragon Fire as their own, attacked her home planet. It was mentioned that she had tried to fight back, but they proved far too powerful for her, possibly due to her no longer having the power of the Dragon Flame or that the Witches were more numerous. As a last resort to save her little sister, Bloom - and hence keep the Dragon Fire from falling into the wrong hands - she sent her to Earth; a dimension so far away and forgotten that the Witches could neither sense her presence nor her power. This act of sisterly love proved to be noble yet sacrificial, for Daphne ended up being destroyed by the Witches. However, her spirit lived on as a Nymph in Lake Roccaluce, and she appeared to have lost none of her incredible magical powers, though she is only able to leave the lake to which she is bound for short periods of time. She was apparently an incredibly powerful fairy when she was the keeper of the Dragon Fire, since in the episode episode 9 of the first season, Bloom tells Sky that she first saw Daphne on the walls of a temple found at Magix, along with the other nymphs of Magix. Season 1 Daphne first contacted Bloom when the Winx went to Cloud Tower to take back Stella's Ring from the Trix. The Winx were trapped in a fire and Bloom heard Daphne's voice telling her where to go to escape from the fire and return to Alfea. Sometime later Bloom starting having dreams about Daphne who was asking Bloom to follow her and was telling Bloom that she had something to tell her. During the Day of the Rose at Magix, Bloom was watching a dance show when she had visions of Daphne dancing. When Bloom made research in the Alfea library she found out that Daphne was one of the Nymphs of Magic who used to be the Guardians of the Dragon Flame but the school library went out of control and when Faragonda found out that Bloom was looking for information on Daphne when this happened she started having doubts that Bloom was the Princess of Domino and ordered Miss Barbatea to remove all books concerning Daphne from the library. Later Faragonda helped Bloom finding more about herself after she found out that she had been adopted. When Bloom returned to Gardenia after being heartbroken, the Trix followed her and "stole" her powers but before that they told her the truth about herself, that she was the keeper of the Dragon Flame, and that she was from Domino, which was destroyed by their ancestors, the Ancestral Witches, when they tried to acquire the Dragon Flame, and that she had been saved by Daphne who was none other than her elder sister who had been killed by the Ancestral Witches for saving Bloom. She went to Domino in an attempt to find the Dragon Fire, only to meet Daphne's spirit, who gave the crown of Domino to her, through which she learned more of the destruction of Domino. Shortly before the final battle against the Trix, Bloom went to Lake Roccaluce, where Daphne appeared to her again, telling her that the Dragon Flame will never leave her because it is part of her, like her memories and her identity, that it was because of the doubt she was having about herself that she was unable of using her powers and that she only needed to trust in herself again to be able to use her powers. She gives Bloom the confidence she needs to find the Fire within her heart and gain it back to destroy the Trix. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon Season 2 Daphne remains in contact with Bloom, but she makes very few appearances. Season 3 Daphne is only mentioned a few tim es in this Season; such as when Valtor speaks of her, and Bloom discovers more of her Origin and the Witches. She does, however, tell Bloom to find her Inner Dragon while training on Pyros. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the movie after Bloom had hit another dead end in her search Daphne told Bloom to take her friends and find the Book of Fate which contained the knowledge of the location of their parents. She gave Bloom that mask she wears, which enabled Bloom to see how Domino used to look before its destruction. In the film's final battle she aided Bloom and Sky in defeating the Ancestress Witches. Daphne reached out for Bloom whose powers were becoming weak because of the negative forces of the Realm of Obsidian, and the two sisters combined their magic to attack the powerful Ancestresses. Finally Sky could stabbed Mandragora, possessed by the Witches, with Oritel's sword and Bloom-Daphne used the Dragon Flame to destroy the Witches and Obsidian as well. After this she greeted her revived parents and introduced them to Bloom, whom they had thought dead. Season 4 Daphne dosen't appear this season. Magic Adventure Daphne does make two appearances in the second movie. The first appearance is after Bloom "frees her breakfast." Daphne makes a dramatic and rather eerie entrance to tease her younger sister and Bloom tells her how hard it is to be a princess. Her other appearance is when Bloom is telling her that she's getting married to Sky. Daphne reacts joyfully to this as she hugs her sister. Other than these two, there are no other appearances of Daphne but King Oritel does make reference to her later on at Havram when he first sees the Ancestral Witches. He states that the Ancestral Witches were the cause for Daphne's death. Trivia *Daphne is a Greek word meaning "laurel". According to Greek Mythology, Daphne was the daughter of the River-God Ladon and a nymph devoted to the Goddess Artemis (the Greek version of the Roman Goddess Diana), due to which she was bound to never marry anyone for her while life. However Apollo, the brother of Artemis, one day made fun of Eros, the God of Love who, angry, fired an arrow at Apollo to make him fall in love with someone who would never accept him. He fell in love with Daphne and wanted to make her his bride. Daphne ran away from the young God to escape from his advances, but was too slow. Finally, despaired, she begged her father to protect her, and she was turned into a laurel tree, the only thing remaining from her being her shining beauty. Heartbroken, Apollo made himself a crown out of the branch of laurel tree which had once been the nymph he loved, and the laurel became his symbol. In another version of the legend, Eros also fired an arrow at Daphne to cause her to hate either Apollo, or love itself. The Daphne from Winx Club could have been inspired from the mythological one, as both were nymphs, and both ended by sacrificing themselves (the Winx Club one sacrificed her life to protect her sister and the Dragon Fire, the mythological one sacrificed her human appearance to preserve her purity). *Liz Gillies who plays Jade West in Victorious will be voicing Daphne in the Nickelodeon dub. It is interesting to note that the characters Liz plays has different personalities, Daphne being helpful and nice, and Jade being mean, and shows a goth like personality.